Love invades her heart
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: In the kingdom of Legolas, the dwarves have been in prison for their misdeeds for a few nights. However, Kili is only thinking of that elf woman who put the tip of her sword up to her chin a few days ago. The brown one has a mind invaded by new feelings that are strange to him.


In the kingdom of Legolas, the dwarves have been in prison for their misdeeds for a few nights. However, Kili is only thinking of that elf woman who put the tip of her sword up to her chin a few days ago. The brown one has a mind invaded by new feelings that are strange to him.

Fili is anxious and sad about her younger brother who is almost pale in front of him. In the cells, the temperatures are cold and the dwarves are still restless despite the visits of the young prince, Legolas. The red elf revolves around Kili from the first encounter in the woods and his heart beats only for him. An elf with a dwarf is a bad omen for his people who hate the Lilliputians...

How to fight against his feelings that are getting stronger and stronger? The young elf woman cannot fight her emotions forever, because she finds Kili mysterious and kind, at the same time. He is so different from his own that he makes the young Prince Sylvester jealous. Legolas. Back in the dungeons, the blond discusses with the king of dwarves, but the latter does not want to hear anything.

Thorin has already made up his mind about his community and Legolas turns his back on him, looking furious. Tauriel paces in front of the guards of his tribe, but once Legolas leaves the area, the redhead turns to the young dwarf. He is in the first ones and he is not with his brother who he misses very much. He's depressed, he doesn't have the heart to laugh without him.

Tauriel stands in front of him, impassive when Kili stands up straight to look her in the eye. She smiles slightly at him at the corner of her lips, but she leaves a distance between them. Thorin hears their conversations vaguely because he is at the other end of the dark, cold room. Fili is above his brother, but he knows perfectly well that his heart is already in love with this woman Sylvestre. The blond man recognizes a loving look despite the appearances of his brother. Kili actively speaks out, but the redhead takes the first step:

"Why are you looking at me like that? Dwarf? "She asked him, in a breath.

"Because you are beautiful, elf lady. May I know your name before I die?"

"My name is Tauriel and yours? "She said, approaching him, timidly.

"My name is Kili, we haven't done anything wrong... Why are we in jail?"

"You accidentally crossed our lands. "She concludes, on the spot. "Why?"

"We are on a quest to reclaim our kingdom that we all miss..."

Kili pauses in his sentence and resumes the conversation with a wide smile in front of her:

"You know as well as I do, that's no reason to put us in a cell. "

"I know that, Kili. But I have no choice. I must obey my king who hates yours."

"My uncle has a damn temper, Lady Tauriel. I've always loved elves, these people... "

"Really? Your uncle still grumbles even after my prince, Legolas, visited. "

"You're running from him, aren't you? "Guess what, the dwarf putting his fingers on the grid. "Tauriel? "

"My king thinks I love him, but that is not true. I mean, why am I telling you my life story?"

Kili laughs slightly in front of the redhead who suddenly blushes in front of him:

"Because you trust me a little, Tauriel. Do you have the world?"

"Not yet, but I plan to leave here, to make my own journey... "She says.

"Tauriel, I... I haven't thought about you since we met and it went wrong..."

"That's impossible, Kili. You can't think of me... "she said, looking down.

The young dwarf sighs and shrugs until Legolas calls out to the elf woman who instantly turns her gaze away from the blond man at the top of the stairs

"Tauriel, my father wants to see you immediately on his throne! "Order, coldly Legolas.

"I'm coming, Legolas... "She said, looking jaded in front of the dwarf who touched her hand slightly.

"Don't go... Tauriel. "He said, begging, in front of the bars of his cell, looking sad.

"I have to go, Kili. I'm sorry... " She apologizes, smiling at him one last time.

"Promise me you'll come to me before I don't die? "He said, smiling sadly at him.

Tauriel smiles at her one last time and she turns her angel face towards hers:

"I will try to see you in the evening... Yes, the king allows me..."

"Thank you, for your short conversation, Tauriel. "Lance, the young dwarf, looks cheerful.

The young elf woman did not answer him, but she gave him a carnal smile as an answer. She leaves like the wind breeze and Tauriel joins Legolas at the top of the stairs, looking impassive. The latter said to him, in a cold voice:

"You can't like this kind of species... Tauriel. "Says the blond man in a cold voice.

"You're wrong, Legolas. It is deferred

* * *

**A review? **


End file.
